2018 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Season My Version
The 2018 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Season was an active and extremely destructive hurricane season. WIP The predictions before the season were generally above average, and, so far, it has been accurate, with 8named storms through July 22nd. Pre Season Predictions The NOAA predicted 18 name storms, 6 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The National Hurricane Center predicted 20 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 4 major storms. Currently Active Storms Tropical Depression 9 '''35 MPH winds, forecast to strengthen. Location- Haiti. '''Tropical Depression 10 '''30 MPH winds, forecast to strengthen, location- Leeward Islands '''Systems Tropical Storm Arlene On February 3rd, a long tracked tropical system developed into Tropical Storm Arlene, 400 miles off the coast of Charleston, South Carolina. It began moving solid west at 10 MPH, and Tropical Storm Warnings and watches were issued for the landfall area. On February 7th, with 65 MPH wind, and caused moderate damage. It dissipated on February 8th, and caused flooding rains over Tennessee. Tropical Storm Bob On May 3rd, a tropical wave began developing strong convection and strengthened into Tropical Storm Bob at 9:00 AM. It began to intensify, but due to it's location over the Florida Gulf Coast, it did not manage to reach a high intensity. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for Tampa, St. Petersburg, and Orlando, as it made landfall with 55 MPH winds. It caused minimal damage, and dissipated over Jacksonville. Hurricane Caroline On May 8th, a long tracked Tropical Wave developed into a storm over the Leeward Islands. It began rapidly strengthening and Hurricane warnings were issued for Pueterico and Haiti, as it strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane, with 110 MPH winds. It then rapidly strengthened again, and by the time it made landfall in Pueterico, it had sustained winds of 145 MPH, unusual for the time of year. It caused massive devastation, an estimated $15 Billion Dollars worth of damage. In the area of landfall, there was a wind gust of 175 MPH accompanied the 15 ft storm surge. It weakened, and made landfall in Haiti with 115 MPH winds, causing severe damage around 10 billion dollars. It then began moving north, and made landfall in Miami, Florida, with winds of 85 MPH, causing moderate damage. In total, it caused about 25.5 Billion dollars worth of damage, and killed around 600 people, making it one of the deadliest storms ever to hit Pueterico. Hurricane Dave A long tracked system of thunderstorms 75 miles south of Bermuda began to strengthen, and on May 29th, it developed into a tropical storm. It began to intensify, and reached it's maximum sustained winds of 105 MPH on June 1st. It began to weaken, and head Northeast at 60 mph, but it did not weaken much due to it's size and speed. Hurricane advisories were issued for New Jersey, New York, and the south shore of Long Island on June 4th, and on June 5th it made landfall in New York, New York, with sustained winds of 90 MPH. It caused moderate damage, around 500 million. It dissipated over Toronto, Canada, on June 7th. During it's trek to New York, it became the fastest hurricane ever, moving at an estimated 85 MPH. Tropical Storm Emily On June 17th, a Tropical Depression off the coast of Florida developed into a Tropical Storm with 40 MPH winds, and weakened back into a depression just before it's landfall in Ponte Vedra. It dissipated over Gainsville. Hurricane Fredricks On June 23rd, a long tracked wave around 1,100 miles away from Pueterico developed into a storm. It began to extremely rapidly intensify, and was a category 2 with 110 MPH winds by June 26th. It began to rapidly intensify again, as warnings were issued for Pueterico. It made landfall in Pueterico with 175 MPH sustained winds, causing apocalyptic damage. {More Info in Article}. It then weakened into a category 4, narrowly missing landfall in Haiti, but still, causing catastrophic damage.mazingly, for a third time, rapidly intensify, and crossed over the Bahamas with 190 MPH winds. It was clear Florida would recive a direct hit, and Mandatory Evacuations were issued for the following locations: Daytona Beach, Ponte Vedra Beach, Jacksonville and the Jacksonville Beaches, Savannah, and Charleston. It made landfall with estimated winds of 215 MPH, having weakened just before landfall. Many locations where the storm made landfall were flattened entirely by the wind, and storm surge in Jacksonville reached a peak of 33.5 feet. Charleston received brutal damage, as did Savannah and Ponte Vedra. In total, around 145 billion dollars worth of damage was caused, and there were 1,500 deaths directly contributed to the storm. In addition, Atlanta received it's first ever Hurricane Warning. Hurricane Gala On July 1st, a portion of Hurricane Fredricks broke off and began to form into a hurricane. It reached sustained winds of 105 MPH over Cuba, and weakened after it's landfall. It lost all tropical characteristics, however, had winds of 120 MPH during it's New Orleans landfall. It caused moderate damage despite it's intensity, around 350 million dollars. It dissipated on July 6th. Hurricane Henry On July 5th, a strong extra-tropical cyclone gained tropical characteristics with 55 MPH winds, in the Caribbean Sea, Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons